Financial Security
by JeckerLove
Summary: "You'd make a great bank robber Jess." "I'll consider it." Alternate universe where Jess is a bank robber  with the rest of the team.  Jess/Becker with some Abby/Connor.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got my premise from a throw-away line in Season 4 Episode 4 where Matt says "You'd make a great bank robber Jess." To which Jess replies "I'll consider it." The first two chapters are just establishing the story. The major Jecker romance will begin in Chapter 3. This is my first FanFic so, please, be nice. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Primeval or it's characters.

**Chapter 1**

"Well, we can't just leave him there!"

"What else do you suppose we do then?"

"I don't know! This wasn't really part of the plan."

"You're the genus, you figure it out."

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Beer."

"Aren't you going to help me?"

"With what?"

"Him."

"You wanted to help him, not me."

"Hey that's just–"

A door slammed cutting off the speaker's words and sending slight tremors through the cement floor Becker's head was resting on. Judging by the voices, it was the man – Irish by the sounds of it – who just left and the young woman still in the room with him, growling in attempts to hold her tongue.

"Stupid Matt," she finally murmured and started to pace, her heels echoing in the cement room. Each step she took sent another wave of pulsating pain to his migraine.

He opened his eyes to see the pair of feet dressed in the brightest pink heels crossing from one side of the room to the other making his headache even worse. Attempting to sit up from his crumpled position on the floor, he cried out in pain. It wasn't only his head that had been injured, but also his leg.

He saw her pink heels stop at the sound of his groan and a moment later the pair of legs – which, if he weren't in the circumstances he was currently in, he would say were damn good – came rushing towards him.

"Oh, your awake." She said, knelling down beside him, her navy mini skirt crawling up her legs. If she knelt any further, Becker would have had a very nice view.

"Here," she continued, "let me help you to a chair."

Becker winced as he was forced to put weight on his foot as the woman grabbed his upper arm and helped him stand. His vision still blurry, she helped him to a stool leaning against one of the walls and helped him sit down.

"Mfph," he grunted and he collapsed onto the stool and took the weight of his injured leg. Looking down at it, he didn't see anything terribly wrong with it; at least there was no blood or no bones sticking out of it.

"It's probably just a twisted ankle, you should be fine in a few days." The woman said, "Here, you should drink this."

He heard the creak as she opened the disposable water bottle and passed it to him. Gratefully, he took it and drank a large sip. As he lowered his head after taking another large gulp, he saw the woman with the great legs. She couldn't have been over twenty, nineteen probably. While she was very young, she didn't have to same innocence or cockiness of a teenager. Her light brown curls slipped off her shoulders as she leaned in to look at his face. Becker didn't know if it was just his migraine or the light that made her enormous blue eyes so…oh, he couldn't really think of the word for it.

Her pink lips (almost as dangerously pink as her shoes) smiled as she asked, "feeling a bit better?"

"A bit." Becker said, wincing again from his migraine.

"I'm sorry about the headache. Matt's not the most gentle person, I didn't think he'd actually hit you that hard or smash your leg. You could have ended up looking a lot worse. At least he didn't give you a black eye or anything like that, although, you still look terrible."

Oh god. He must look as bad as he felt – horrible.

"As long as you keep drinking water you should feel a little better. I could get you something for your headache as well. Oh, you might have a concussion. You should probably lie down. But not on the floor again, that won't do. Maybe the couch."

Glancing around the room, Becker didn't see a couch anywhere, just a lot of boxes, the single light handing from the ceiling, and the door leading out of the small room they were in.

"Are you dizzy at all? How many finger am I holding up?"

"Three." Becker muttered, his initial dizziness now gone and his eyes adjusted to the light.

She smiled. "That's good, probably not a concussion then and just a bad headache."

"Where am I?"

Her smile vanished and was replaced with an uneasy look, "I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell you that."

"If I can't know where then at least tell me why I'm here."

"You don't remember? Hmm, maybe it is a slight concussion or possibly memory loss. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Umm…" _What do I remember? Leaving high school and not knowing what to do with my life. Joining the army. Going to Iraq. Seeing…_Images his wish he could have forgotten swept over his vision resulting in him flinching slightly_…No, not going there. Resigning. Leaving Iraq. Coming home to see my girlfriend moved out. (Was her name Sarah or Sandra?) Offered a job as a security guard at the Central Metropolitan Bank. Boring but it pays the bills. Boss – the general manager – Philip Burton. Asshole. Burton had late meeting, finished well after bank closed. Did routine security checks after Burton left. Went to check on safes…_

"The last thing I remember is going to check if the security for the safety deposits was on."

"You're sure nothing after that?"

"Yes, no, wait," Becker murmured as he started to recollect what happened, "The security was off for some reason and I was about to turn it back on when I heard something. I went to investigate and saw someone taking an entire box out of the shelves. I raised my gun and..." Becker started to falter.

"Now you're here." She finished.

"I guess so." He nodded processing his blurry memories, "Who are you?"

"I'm Jess." She smiled again and held out her hand.

"Becker." He said shaking it, "But that doesn't completely answer my question."

"Oh, well–" she was interrupted as the door swung open.

"Jess, Abby want you to bring up another case of Guinness where you're, oh, never mind he's concise." From the sound of his voice, it was the same man from before.

"Why don't you just take it up Matt?" Jess turned to face him slightly annoyed.

"I'm going out." He replied.

"At this time of night?"

_Well, it was good to know approximately what time it was. I've only been out for a few hours then. Or possibly a day…_

"I've got stuff to do, steam to blow off thanks to that one." He gestured towards Becker.

"Don't blame him," Jess retorted, "he was just doing his job."

"And so were we might I remind you. It was probably a better idea to ignore you and leave him there."

"He could have identified you to the police then where would we be?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Well what do you plan on doing with him now that he's here?"

She paused. "I don't know. I haven't gotten that far."

"Maybe I should just knock him out again and find a nice alley for him to wake up in. Drench him in booze and the police won't believe a word he says."

"Matt!"

"Oh be reasonable Jess. We're thieves, he's a security guard, this can't end well."

Before Jess could respond, they heard a muffled yell waft from the doorway as someone yelled to Matt. He lent down and grabbed a box, which rattled slightly as he lifted it (must be the Guinness).

"I'll bring this up for you before I go. I don't want him to be here when I get back though or else I'll have to deal with him." And on that note, Matt left closing the door behind him.

Jess stood pursing her lips as the echo of the door slamming faded. She turned back to Becker and sighed. "I guess his plan was as good as any. I'm so sorry."

"Please don't." Becker said, closing his eyes.

"Sorry, I guess I could get sleeping pills. I understand how you wouldn't want to get hit in the head again."

"No it's not that." Becker began, "it's just, you don't know how dull my life has been. Well, not all of it – certainly not all of it – but just recently."

Jess looked confused. Then again, Becker was also managing to confuse himself but he kept on talking.

"I've played on the good side all my life. Security guard, military service–"

"You're ex-military?"

"Yeah, but that's not a major point. What is, however, is the sheer boredom of normal city life. Do you know how dull it is to stand around all day and make sure nothing goes wrong? Half of you wishes for something bad to happen just to make your day eventful."

"If it's so dull, why don't you just rejoin the army?"

"No, not after seeing what I saw. I can't go back to that." Unpleasant thoughts crept their way back into Becker's mind.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed, "Knock me out so I stop talking will yeah?"

"If you're so bored of the good side why don't you join ours?" Matt's Irish lilt suggested from the doorway. Both Becker and Jess jumped not realizing he'd come back.

"What do you mean?" Becker asked.

"If you're so tired of being on the good side through away your badge. Join us."

"What? Start robbing banks instead of protecting them?"

"Exactly."

Jess squealed slightly before adding, "We could totally use you help. I still know next to nothing about how banks work. You know, what security systems they use, usual shifts for staff members, what security guards look for and what they usually skim over, all that stuff you could help me with."

"Not to mention another man on the inside." Matt chimed in.

"You're military skill could easily come in handy. Iraq I'm guessing?"

Becker nodded.

"Same, although probably before your time."

"So it's settled then!" Jess squealed.

"Wait," Becker said. "Nothing's settled yet."

He looked at Matt leaning against the door still shrouded in mystery. There was something about him that made Becker uneasy although his gut said to trust him. He turned to the big eyes smiling Jess and couldn't resist.

"What the hell, I'm going there anyway." Becker murmured, then announced slightly louder, "I'm in."

Jess clapped her hands happily then proceeded to give Becker a surprisingly strong hug.

"Mfph!" he grunted as she bumped his injured leg.

"Sorry!" she apologized backing away, "Let's move you to a couch and get your foot of the ground."

"Sorry about the foot mate." Matt said, placing his empty crate in the storeroom and holding the door open for the limping Becker supported by the much shorter Jess.

"I would have done the same." Becker said through his teeth as he limped by him.

"This is going to turn out very interesting, isn't it?" Jess asked to no one in particular.

"Yes," Becker agreed catching a glimpse of her smiling face, "very interesting indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Second half of the premise. I've also added an established Abby/Conner although (as you know) they aren't the focus of this story. **

**Chapter 2**

Becker collapsed on the leather sofa in the room just outside the storage room he was in before. While still cement, this room was far more decorative than the last. An area rug covered more of the floor and some colourful fabric was draped over the gray walls. There was a staircase leading up to an open door from which the whispers of conversation drifted in through the beaded curtain hanging on the door frame. The room defiantly had a woman's touch.

A stabbing pain interrupted Becker's thoughts. "Ahh…" he choked.

"Sorry!" Jess apologized as she lifted his injured leg onto the sofa, "I didn't mean to hurt you. Just trying to elevate your ankle so the swelling will hopefully go down. Speaking of which, I should get some ice."

Jess bounced up from kneeling next to him and half ran half skipped to the fridge in the small kitchen area behind him.

"Where exactly am I?" Becker asked. He couldn't see any windows meaning he was probably underground but that could be anywhere in London or possibly not in London at all.

"The ARC." Jess replied from over his shoulder, "Well, it's basement. It's just a little pub here in London. Mainly filled with locals who come here for a drink. Here."

She came back around and placed the ice wrapped in a tea towel on his elevated ankle. "That should make it feel better."

"It does," he replied, "thank you."

He swore he saw Jess blush, but his attention was diverted to Matt who sounded like he was telling him something important.

"You should probably lie low for a while." Matt said pulling a folding chair over to sit near Becker's resting head on one side of the couch, "At least till this whole thing blows over. You'll probably be wanted for life though."

"Wanted for life?" Becker said confused.

"Well, you know. People will probably think you were the one who stole the stuff from the bank."

"Great." Becker rolled his eyes.

"Oh!" Jess's eyes widened in excitement, "No they won't. One of the security cameras captured some footage of Becker's foot being dragged off. Don't worry Matt, I made sure it didn't see you."

"Great, I'm guessing it was my injured one too." Becker drenched in sarcasm.

"I'm not sure actually but if it was thank it immensely as it just saved you from a serious robbery charge."

"So you're still wanted but not for treason." Matt clarified.

"Okay, not so bad."

On that cheerful note, the beaded curtains tattled as two men, one far older than the other, descended, the younger one far more quickly than the other.

"Conner," the older man said rolling his eyes, "walking faster won't stop me from talking about your rent."

"My what?" the younger asked, "Oh, rent. Yeah. Don't care at the moment. Hi Matt." He was obviously distracted and hiding from someone as, right after he said hello to Matt, he ducked behind the couch.

"Hey Conner." Matt replied nonchalantly as if hiding behind a couch was one of Conner's past times.

"Abby mad at you?" Jess asked.

"She's about to be." Conner swallowed.

"Who's the newbie?"

"I was just about to ask the same question." The older man said, finally reaching to bottom of the stairs.

"This is Becker, he's a new member of the team." Matt introduced.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Conner – although – I guess you already knew that."

"Another petty thief?" the older man rose an eyebrow, "I should have guessed. James Lester, reluctant landlord. Matt, I'm assuming you'll be paying for his accommodations as well?"

"When haven't I? I pay my rent in full, on time."

"Unlike some." Lester pointed a very meaningful glare in Conner's direction but he didn't notice.

The bead curtain clinked again as a very angry blonde woman descended the stairs shouting, "Conner!"

"Abby," Conner rose, raising his hands and trying to remain calm himself as he said, "Calm down. I swear–"

"Calm!" Abby obviously wasn't, "I don't want to hear your excuses Conner."

"Seriously–"

"You got Rex drunk!"

"I didn't know you could get a lizard drunk."

"Well obviously you can!"

"And this is my cue to leave." Lester sighed, "Becker can take the basement suit for now until another single bedroom opens up."

"I'm not paying for a apartment if all he gets is a room." Matt added as Lester started his retreat up the stairs away from the screaming Abby and cowering Conner.

"You won't." he said climbing the stairs, "Please keep the noise down. Some of us will be trying to sleep." And on that note, he disappeared from sight through the bead curtain.

"I'm staying here?" Becker asked.

"Best way to stay out of sight. Plus, you're right in our headquarters." Jess smiled. "Conner, Abby, and I all live upstairs is a proper flats. Matt pays for mine from the bank money, easier to keep the books that way."

Abby and Conner's argument got ever louder – if possible.

"Abby, it was a simple mistake."

"Vodka and water are two very different things!"

"There both clear liquids! It's impossible to tell the apart."

"Except, you know, vodka is in a bottle labeled "vodka" and water comes from the tap!"

"Both of you get a room already!" Matt yelled. The two of them stopped their argument. Abby gave Matt a disgusted look while Conner's was one of gratitude. "I don't want Lester to have our asses's because you two are having troubles in the bedroom."

"Who said anything about troubles?" Conner changed his look to shock.

Matt merely rolled his eyes, "I'm out of here. Abby, have you locked up shop?"

"Just did. Make sure you shut the door tightly on your way out." She answered.

"Will do," Matt started up the stairs, "Welcome to the team Becker," he said and he smiled as he too vanished behind the bead curtain.

"You must be the newbie. I'm Abby. I own the bar upstairs as well as being part of this." She said smiling. It looked far better on her than angry.

"Becker." He nodded.

"I'll go look for Rex." Conner mumbled, his head down and he rushed up the stairs. Abby smacked his ass on the way by.

"Sorry," she forced a smile; "my boyfriend can be a royal bastard sometimes. Welcome to the team." And she followed Conner up the stairs.

Becker sighed and so did Jess still sitting on the edge of the couch near his injured foot.

"I guess you've met most of the gang then haven't you." Jess said standing.

"Interesting bunch."

"Yes well, Abby and Conner have an interesting relationship. God, you should have seen them about a year ago when I came here. They'd both known each other for three years and still danced around each other. It was a relief when they finally got together last June." She came back from the fridge with a water bottle of her own and took a large sip.

"You just joined last year?" Becker asked.

"Yeah, long story really. It was either this or a big complicated treason charge. Anyway, Matt found me and rescued me in a sense and now I'm here."

"Matt's an interesting guy." Becker said mainly to himself and on after thought added, "So, you two?"

"Us?" Jess laughed, "No. Matt's not really my type."

"Lester?" He joked.

"Defiantly not." She laughed.

There was a pause in conversation as Jess took another sip of water.

"You should probably get some rest." Jess mentioned, changed topics, "Do you want me to show you to your room?"

"I think I'll just crash here if it's okay." Becker answered not wanted to strain is foot too much. The faster he would walk again the better. He hated being hurt.

"Sounds good." She smiled, "It's been an interesting day hasn't it."

"Yeah." _Very interesting indeed…_

**A/N: Jecker romance begins next chapter. I'll have it up as soon as it's written. **_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally, here is your Jecker. Thank you for putting up with my two-part introduction (I didn't mean for it to be that long). **

**Chapter 3**

Becker was bored. Or, at least, that was his excuse.

He had been condemned to the basement until his disappearance had blown over, which – to Matt's estimation – would be in about a month or so. A month!

It had only been a week and Becker was already starting to go crazy. There wasn't all that much for him to do. He'd turned on the TV several times only to see the CCTV footage of his foot being dragged from the bank vault followed by some newswomen talking about his disappearance. Other than the news, the normal daytime TV was pretty lame as per usual. It didn't help that his ankle was now fully healed and he was dieing to go for a run.

He'd explored the basement although there really wasn't much to it besides the storage room – of which he was already well acquainted with – the general room/kitchen and his own bedroom. The only other room was Mission Control – which most called Jess' Cave – where Becker decided to venture.

The room was basically one giant super computer. Over a dozen screens with corresponding keyboards and there own mice were strewn over every surface and some even hung from the walls. Power cables formed an impossible maze underneath the tables although all accessible floor space was clean so Jess could easily swivel from one monitor to the next without injury.

And there she was, over by the main computer (or what Becker assumed was the main computer as it had the largest screen) taping away at the keyboard unaware that he was in the room.

"Are you always working?" Becker asked from his position leaning against the door frame.

Jess almost jumped out of her seat ripping the ear buds from her ears, "Dear God, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry," Becker smiled, "I'll try to walk louder next time."

He walked over to her desk and, tentatively, leaded against it so that he could face her.

"No," she replied, "I'm not always working."

"You could fool me. I only ever see you in here or getting something from the fridge."

"This is my job and I'm entitled to both a lunch and coffee break. Besides, there's not much to do in this basement besides this."

"Believe me, I know."

"I'm sorry you're cooped up in here but Matt is right. If someone recognizes you–"

"I know," he sighed and then looked at her computer screen. "What could you be possibly working on anyway?"

"Oh, the usual." She shrugged.

"Which is?"

"Hacking into security footage, tracking large sums of money, finding floor plans to banks, researching the prices of high end artwork, checking if the shoes I want are on sale, the usual."

"You like to keep busy."

"Not really, this is light compared to when we have a gig coming up."

Becker laughed, "Saying that makes us sound like a harmless group of musicians."

"You shouldn't underestimate a good musician." Jess warned, "I dated a lead guitarist once, boy, he was dangerous."

"I didn't mean it that way." Becker paused before adding, "What do you mean dangerous."

"Like the kind of guy you never really get to know, always shrouded in mystery. I always thought I was better than that."

"Maybe you just like danger." Becker suggested uncrossing his arms.

"Well, I do rob banks for a living."

"Or maybe you just to trustful."

"Too trustful?" She scrunched her brow and left her mouth open slightly. Becker couldn't help smiling. She looked so…cute.

"Well, you trusted me when we first met."

"What do you mean?"

"I was a complete stranger who ruined your flawless plan endangering your entire operation yet you helped me nonetheless. I could have done anything to you."

"You were pretty out of it." She added in her defense.

"You didn't know that." Becker objected.

"Good point. I guess I just got a vibe."

"A vibe?"

"I don't know how to explain it." She sounded slightly exasperated, "It was like, I knew you were an okay kind of guy and that you wouldn't pull anything…oh I don't know."

"Sneaky?"

"I guess so." She pulled her shoulder up nearly to her ears then froze. She just stared at Becker and he returned the gaze. It took Becker a moment to realize why she suddenly tensed up. Becker was close – very close. He didn't realize that he had drifted towards her during their conversation and, obviously, neither did she.

Her checks flushed as she lowered his shoulders and leaned back in her chair biting her lip. He wasn't the only one who had moved closer. Becker swallowed, very loudly, leaning back against the desk and crossed his arms against his chest to avoid fidgeting.

He didn't mean to flirt with her. Was that even flirting? It didn't sound like it, well, maybe a little bit at the end but even so, it wasn't serous flirting. She is cute. Maybe leaning forward was some subconscious thing? Was he actually trying to flirt with her?

The silence seamed to stretch on to infinity as they both were in deep though after realized what had just happened or almost happened.

"I should probably let you get back to work." Becker broke the silence and forced an awkward smile on his face.

"Umm, yeah" Jess replied blushing again.

As Becker walked out of the room she swiveled to face him and added, "I'll ask Matt if you could leave the basement for a while. You know, get some fresh air. It must be hell staying down here."

Becker smiled. Not the awkward one from before, but a real one. "That'd be great."

Jess smiled back before turning back to her computer.

Becker stared for a moment before he realized he was staring then quickly turned and left the room. He collapsed on the leather couch in the main room. He sighed and covered his face with his hands.

_Damn._

**A/N: Damn is right! I wish Becker lived in my basement! *sigh* Next chapter coming soon. **_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter is rather short in comparison to the rest. I hope you enjoy (I had a bit of fun writing this chapter in particular). **

**Chapter 4**

"Becker?" Jess' head popped around his open bedroom door. Becker was lying on his bed (on top of his comforter) reading some book he found lying around. He placed his book on his bedside table when he heard his name called.

"Yes."

"Ah, there you are. I've bought you some new clothes." She dragged several shopping bags into the room and dumped them on the foot of his bed, "I'm sure you'd like some clothes of your own instead of having to borrow Matt's and Conner's old stuff."

She was right. He was currently wearing an old pair of Matt's jeans and one of Conner's nerdy shirts that Abby donated. While they were both far better than his security uniform, Matt's jeans didn't fit quite right and Conner's shirt was a little on the small side.

"I had to guess your size but I think this should be right." She tossed him a new pair of jeans. "Abby says I have a gift when it comes to buying clothes for others."

"Great, I'll go try them on." Becker said heading to the bathroom.

"Oh, try this on too." Jess tossed him another t-shirt which he caught as he walked out the door.

After his quick change, he reemerged feeling much comfier in his new clothes. _She did have a knack for buying the right clothes._ "These are great Jess. How'd you know my size?"

Jess didn't answer as she kept digging around in the several shopping bags. She pulled out several more necessities such as a few more shirts, another pair of jeans as well as a pair of track pants, several packages of generic socks and…

"Umm…" she muttered blushing, "I didn't know if you preferred briefs or boxers so I just bought both…"

"Oh," Becker swallowed, "Thank you for…" he finished his sentence with several hand gestures.

"I'll just leave you to sort all this out." She said placing the boxers she had in her hand very gently on his bed as if they would shatter on impact.

"Thank you again for going out of your way to get me all of this. I wouldn't have burdened you with this if I could, well, leave."

"Anytime." She smiled meeting him in the doorway.

Becker didn't know what possessed him to say it but he leaned towards her so that he was breathing in her ear and whispered, "I prefer boxers."

Jess' face turned scarlet as her eyes widened in shock and just stared at Becker who couldn't help but smile. There was something else in her eyes as well but Becker couldn't determine exactly what it was.

Her gaze was broken when someone upstairs called for Jess.

"I-I-I should get going." She stuttered. She squeezed past him and started up the stairs. About half way up she stopped and turned back to look at Becker again who was still leaning against the door frame. The stared at each other neither uttering a word but both minds whizzing with questions.

"Jess!" It was Abby's voice that called from the bar upstairs.

Jess flushed slightly again and rushed up the remained of the stairs. Becker watched her figure vanished in a flurry behind the bead curtain as she called to Abby.

_God. What was is it about his woman?_ Becker asked himself. First the incident a few days ago when he went to visit her in her cave – which was an accident – and now telling her that he wears boxers! He couldn't tell himself that this was another accident. Did he really like this girl? Well, obviously! But still…

Becker slammed his head, a little to hard, against the door frame. He had it bad. He had it _real_ bad.

**A/N: Your opinion, boxers or briefs? I'm curious. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The inspiration of this chapter came from S4E5 where Becker is away on medical leave. I personally though Jess should have been at home with him to nurse him back to health. **

**Chapter 5**

"Becker, you shouldn't be up."

"I'm feeling fine Jess."

"You don't look fine."

Becker coughed.

"And you don't sound fine either. Come on, back to bed."

Becker rolled his eyes, "Jess."

"No, buts. You need to get some rest." She cut him off.

"I have been resting for the past three weeks! Probably the reason I'm sick is because I haven't been doing anything."

"Ah, you admit it!"

"That's not what I meant." Becker coughed again.

"Don't care. I win. Back to bed with you."

There was some sort of flu going around. Abby had a little cough about a week ago and took a day off leaving Conner to bartend (a scary thought). After she recovered, Conner got it as well as Jess although neither of them had it as badly as Abby did and both could still work. While Matt didn't seam to have any signs of the flu, Becker hadn't seen much of him over the last week.

Matt had found a new gig for them and was most likely out doing some sort of prep for it. This, of course, meant that Jess locked herself in her cave for most of the day (more than usual) doing research. Conner would occasionally come down and ask her to order something online. My the sounds of it, he was making some sort of contraption upstairs that left there living room in a right mess as Abby wouldn't stop complaining about tripping over things in the middle of the night.

And what was Becker doing: nothing as usual. He felt useless and he hated that feeling. Matt has assured him that once they had a solid plan he would be a great asset but until then he just had to hang tight. _Great._

Jess, rather forcefully, pushed Becker onto his bed. He groaned as she pulled his comforter over him and pressed the back of her hand against his forehead.

"You're a little toasty." She muttered, "Do you have any other symptoms like a headache or something?"

"A bit," Becker coughed, "more like a dull ache, it's nothing to worry about."

"Hmm," Jess did look like she believed him, "I'll get you something, don't move."

"I won't" Becker unenthusiastically muttered as she left the room. A few minutes later she returned with a glass of water and a pillbox.

"Here," she dispensed two of the pink pills into his hand, "take this a get some rest. Hopefully you don't have this flu as bad as Abby had it."

"Usually my immune system kicks ass."

"Well, lets hope it not as out of shape as you are."

Becker almost coughed out the pill he had just swallowed. "Out of shape?"

"I haven't seen you doing much since you've come here except sit around all day."

"Hey, just because I trapped in this god forsaken hell hole doesn't mean I'm keeping fit. You just never see me because you're in Mission Control all day. If one of us isn't fit it's you."

Jess laughed. "Okay, I believe you. Getting all worked up isn't going to get rid of this cold though. Get some rest."

Jess got up and walked towards the door. She stopped as she reached the doorway and smiled at him before going back to work.

Becker lay back down with a smile on his lips. He tried to get to sleep although it was hard having Jess' perfume still hanging in the air.

{*}{*}{*}

Becker awoke that evening; headache gone and feeling quite a lot better than he had that morning. His stomach rumbled as Becker realized he hadn't eaten anything all day.

He got up, stretched, and made is way to the kitchen to microwave himself some sort of instant meal. He set he microwave for five minutes as instructed on the package and walked around the basement, stretching his arms, as he waited.

Becker saw the faint glow of the computer light from Jess' cave and wondered if she was still here. From the faint chatter he heard up the stairs he knew it wasn't past midnight (as that was when the bar usually closed) but no light was coming in from the lone window. He looked at his watch. _11:23._ That was late, even for Jess.

Walking in, he realized why the computers were still on. Jess was sitting at her main desk; head down and – on closer inspection – fast asleep.

Tucking the lose strands of her hair behind her ear, Becker smiled at her peaceful face. Part of him knew that he should wake her up at tell her to go to bed but the other half just wanted her to get some well deserved rest. The latter, in the end, was the ruling decision.

Becker realized he had been absentmindedly stroking her hair. He stopped as he heard the microwave beep and was about the leave until he heard a small sigh from Jess.

"Jess?" He whispered, wondering if he'd accidentally woken her but go no reply.

"Jess?" He repeated. No reply.

Becker lent down and kissed the top of her head gently before going to get his dinner.

A few minutes later Becker was leaning against the counter eating his microwaved pasta when Jess emerged from her den, yawning.

"I'm sorry," Becker said trying to eliminate the daydreaming thought he had about her a few seconds ago, "did I wake you?"

"No, no," she muttered, "it's probably best I woke up anyway. Can't be good for my back to sleep like that."

"Probably isn't." Becker replied poking his dinner with is fork.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked.

"What?" Becker looked up and realized he was smiling and quickly cleared his throat, "I'm not smiling."

"You were a second ago. Anyway, feeling better?"

"Much."

It was her turn to smile, "That's good. Make sure you take it easy." She added as she started to climb the stairs.

"Will do." Becker whisper to himself as he watched Jess' mini skirt bounce as she walked up to and through the bead curtain and into the bar. He smiled again and continued to eat his pasta.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this update took so long, my homework load this week was enormous. (I swear, it ate my desk.) **

**Chapter 6**

Becker had forgotten just how good fresh air smelt. It had been exactly one month since he had been – for lack of a better word – kidnapped by bank robber and, in the end, became one of them. And after hiding in a basement for thirty agonizing days, going for a run was as if Christmas had come early.

Running was what he always did to clear his thoughts. He could forget everything and just run. He had either forgotten during his month of quarantine or was rather out of practice as his usually blank mind was plagued with thought.

_Jess._

Really, that was about the extent of it but it was still enough to drive Becker crazy.

_Jess. What is she wearing right now? How short is her skirt? God her legs look so good in stockings. What is she doing right now? Is she thinking of me? Why did I just think that? No, she's Jess. Matt would kill me and that's only if Abby doesn't get to me first. Though, Matt's not around much and I could easily get Conner to distract Abby for a while…No! Don't go there! Don't even think about it. She doesn't even like you. Or does she? Oh God, what if she does? _

Becker was so caught up in his inner monologue that he almost ran past the bar on his loop for the second time. They were probably worried he'd run away by now.

Slowing to a walk, he stretched his arms and he pushed open the pub door with his hip. It was just a little past ten that morning and the pub didn't open till four leaving the place empty besides the bartender cleaning off the tables.

"Hey Abby," he nodded to her.

"Hey Becker," she smiled and turned to the bar and yelled, "My five quid please."

A disgruntled Conner covered in grime and holding a large wrench stood up from behind the bar. He looked at Becker and sighed, "Couldn't you have come back a little sooner? You just cost me five quid."

"Sorry mate," Becker laughed, "didn't know you were betting on me."

"Obviously," Conner rolled his eyes as he placed Abby's earnings in her hand.

"I told you he'd be more than an hour." Abby smiled.

"Don't remind me."

"Did one of you bet that I wouldn't come back?" Becker questioned.

"No," Abby wrinkled her eyebrows, "Why do you say that?"

"Just wondering. I could have been a possibility. For all you know I could have run away."

Abby snorted and Conner stifled a laugh.

"No, man," Conner said obviously trying very hard not to laugh, "we knew you were coming back."

Before Becker could question them further, the bell to the bar door chimed as Matt walked in.

"We've go a gig." He announced.

"That's fast." Abby sounded surprised.

"Jess' a genius" Matt smiled crossing the room heading to the bead curtain to downstairs. "Finish up those tables and met us down in Mission Control."

{*}{*}{*}

After a quick shower, Becker joined the group in Mission Control who were all crowded around Jess' computer.

"How long is the response time?" Abby asked.

"Less than five minutes." Matt replied

"That's cutting it rather fine don't you think?" Conner added.

"We've done it before."

"When?" You could tell from her tone of voice that Abby eyes were rolling.

"Sometime."

"A.k.a 'I can't remember'. You probably can't remember because we haven't done it before."

"No, I remember, it was when you were attacked by that dog in the alleyway." Jess happily explained.

"Please don't remind me." Conner whimpered.

"You won't be mauled by a dog this time Conner." Matt said, "You're staying here with Jess."

"But this is a two man job." Jess sounded worried about Matt's decision.

"I can't go." Abby shook her head.

"I promise I won't have any food in my pocket this time." Conner added then paused and looked at Abby, "Why not?"

"Why what?"

"Can't you go? Usually you're the one itching to be on the team."

"Someone's got to run the bar."

"Don't you just ditch that job on me?"

Abby was silent.

"Don't worry," Matt looked up at Becker still in the doorway, "I'm taking Becker with me."

{*}{*}{*}

Becker paced from one side of the basement to the other. He only paced when he was very nervous, which he was. He was so deep in thought about the upcoming gig that he didn't notice Jess emerging from Mission Control.

"If you keep doing that you're going to wear a hole in the floor." She laughed at him.

"Sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for. It's your first time on the bad guys side, you've a right to be nervous."

Becker just nodded and sat down on the couch and started to tap his fingers instead of pacing.

"You really are nervous." Jess said again sitting beside him. "You can't beat how much of a wreck I was my first time though."

"Really." Becker wasn't convinced. Jess always seamed so calm, even in the most stressful of times.

"Yeah, I was overshadowing Conner at Mission Control before it became mine. Matt and Abby were in the middle of a midnight raid and something happened with Abby's grappling and she got stuck hanging from the ceiling. She commanded Matt to continue without her and in the circumstances he had to comply. Conner, being – well – Conner, abandoned the computer and went to rescue Abby himself leaving me with the job of directing Matt."

"I'm guessing this story has a happy ending."

"We wouldn't be here if it didn't." Jess smiled, "Conner managed to get Abby out safely and without being caught and Matt got to the painting we were lifting." Jess laughed, "That was actually when Abby and Conner finally got together."

Becker couldn't help but chuckle.

Jess took Becker's hand resting on the couch and squeezed it gently. "Don't worry," she smiled, "You'll be great."

Becker could only smile weakly as he stared into her blue eyes.

_She's so close. If I were to…No, stop thinking about that. What if she doesn't like you that way?_

"We should get some rest." Jess said, "We've a long day tomorrow."

**A/N: Okay, there are a few places I can take this story from here: A) skip over the robbery and just get Jess and Becker together already. B) write the robbery and afterwords get Jess and Becker together. C) don't get Jess and Becker together quite yet and continue Becker's pathetic angst. **

**No matter which option, I hope to write a chapter from Jess' POV. Please review or to tell me which option you prefer (I'm terribly indecisive).**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who reviewed my last chapter. After looking at my responses (which were surprisingly split between the three options) I've tried to create a scenario that fits as most of the three aspects as possible. While I may have epically failed, please know that I did try. Also, the Abby/Conner subplot pairing will be having a larger roll in the next few upcoming chapters (I'd say more but I don't want to give out too many spoilers). And now, the long awaited robbery! (part 1)**

**Chapter 7**

"Is it time yet?" Conner asked for the fifth time that hour. Matt and Becker both groaned.

"No," Matt said rolling his eyes, "As I told you the last time, I'll tell you when."

Conner sighed and leaded back in his chair.

While Conner originally was not supposed to be on the team with them, a few hours before they left, Jess found a crucial flaw in their plan. She spotted a security box separate from the major system and well hidden in the bank plans that had to be manually deactivated. Jess volunteered to go but Matt said Conner was better for the job. Becker was now wishing – for more than one reason – that Matt had let Jess come instead. Now they there trapped in the back of their inconspicuous black van waiting for the go ahead from Jess with the one man who truly didn't understand the meaning of 'shut up'.

"Is it just me or have either of you noticed Abby acting strangely." Conner asked out of the blue.

"Not really, no." Matt shrugged.

"You're never around anyway, how would you know?"

"You asked."

"Becker?"

"I don't really know what's normal." He didn't, "I've only know you guys for a month."

"True," Conner chuckled, "Although I'd say you know Jess really well."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing," Conner tried to mask his grin while Becker just stared blankly at him, "Maybe it's just because she isn't feeling well. She started complaining about a some sort of stomach flue thing she thought she might have."

Jess' voice on the mini speaker interrupted Conner's rambling. _Thank God._ "And we've got action."

Matt reached over to turn on the master switch to our side of the communications, "Peppy as always I hear."

"Oh, you know how gig get me all excited." This time Becker heard her voice through his Bluetooth instead of through the car speakers.

"Good to know you're on your A-game tonight."

"When aren't I?"

Matt turned to Becker and Conner and nodded, "let's roll."

{*}{*}{*}

"Conner you done yet?" Becker hissed at him. Matt and Becker were impatiently standing at the safe door while he was fiddling at the security box.

"One sec," he muttered twisting the pliers in his hands.

"Hurry up Conn!" It was Abby's voice on the headset now instead of Jess'.

"Bar all closed up Abby?" Matt asked.

"Yep, just came down. Conn, you're taking forever."

"I'm going as fast as I can!" he shock the pliers in frustration, "Almost, there!"

Becker heard a quiet beep and then a click from the other side of the vault door. "Okay, you're safe."

Matt nodded as he went to open the door. As slowly a possible, he swung it open and before stepping in swept the room with his eyes. Becker followed suit.

"I'll stay back here." Conner said half-heartedly, "Don't bother to thank me or anything."

"Thanks Conner." Jess was back on the headset at Mission Control.

"Thanks Jess."

"Good luck you guys."

"Thanks Jess." Becker whispered before following Matt into the room.

Becker had been inside the safe at his old bank dozen of times although none were a never racking as this time. It was as if everything was against him and one wrong move would be game over. He scanned the numbers on all the safe deposit boxes: _3846, 3847,3848…_

"Here," Matt said.

Becker crossed to room to where Matt was standing. Box _6710._

"Okay Jess, it's time to work your magic."

Matt pulled out of his pocket a compact kind of scanning device (Becker heard Matt and Jess talking about it right before they left although he hadn't be paying much attention). He held it up to the security strip beside the box and pressed a green button.

"Just getting the information now." Jess chimed.

It was then when Becker heard the door slam.

"Conner." Becker turned around. He was still on the other side. "Conner?" He wasn't responding.

"Jess." Matt asked. No reply. "Jess?"

Silence.

"Shit."

**A/N: Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger (I'm so mean). The next chapter will be in Jess' POV and will hopefully be up tomorrow depending on the amount of homework I get. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the killer cliffhanger, I know, it was mean. Hope I didn't have to leave you hanging that long, I was able to right this chapter fairly quickly. It's also a lot longer that I thought it would be. It took me a lot longer as well. Doesn't time fly when you're deep into writing? (I'll be a zombie at school tomorrow because of it.)**

**Chapter 8**

*****Jess' POV***  
**

Becker was cute. Jess couldn't deny that fact.

Since she met him, unconscious, lying on the floor of the bar storage room. He had that 'looks-cute-when-they-get-beat-up' look that all movie stars seem to have mastered. While she knew absolutely nothing about him, she was glade all the same when he agreed to join the team.

He was great company. Abby most of the time was running the bar and having a normal conversation with either Conner, Lester or Matt was rare. Conner would just talk about Star Wars (which Jess had only seen once when she was a kid) and Lester is permanently grumpy. Matt was never really around. Even when he was, he wouldn't usually string more than a few words together.

Really, Becker thinking that she was possibly dating Matt? That's a little farfetched. Yeah, Jess could see how some girls would find him attractive but he was far too mysterious for her. But so was Becker. She still knew very little about him and even after the whole 'boxers and briefs' thing – which was just awkward – Jess knew that he could still easily surprise her.

Jess had been fairly sympathetic to Becker. She knew that having to stay in the basement was driving him crazy. She tried to help although buying him some new clothes and making sure the kitchen always had plenty of food wasn't really the same as fresh air. That set aside, even when he was stubborn and sick, he was still better company than Rex.

It must have been when he was sick. Ever since then he'd been plaguing her thoughts. Yes, some of has remarks before hand had been rather suggestive and they'd sort of flirted before but Jess had never initiated it. Yet, as she was attempting to make him get some rest, she found herself commenting on his fitness. She could have sworn for a moment that he was about to lift up his shirt and show her his abs. Part of her wished that he did.

_Jess… focus._

It was actually later that night when Jess seriously started thinking of Becker. She'd fallen asleep at her computer drafting up plans for their new gig and found herself dreaming of him. Jess hadn't been known to have strange dreams although this one was surreal.

It was a sequence of scenes, like a flashback montage in a movie but they weren't of Jess' memories. Yes, she was still Jess and Becker was still Becker yet, it didn't feel quiet right.

It started with Jess at a super computer – much like her own – but with a fancy chair that slid on some sort of track and the room was much larger, giant in fact. Then, Becker came through the sliding door and she went to greet him. It felt like they were meeting for the first time, it was a much more proper meeting than there actual one him being unconscious and their prisoner and all.

It switched to several other scenes that Jess couldn't quiet remember and then there was one when she asked Matt (not sure why he was in her dream) for some chocolate. Naturally he didn't have any for her. She turned to her desk to see Becker pulling out a bar from his military vest (evidently in her dream he was still a military man which she found strangely attractive) and placed it on her desk. _Nothing with orange, Right?_ Was what he said before leaving her flustered. It was true; Jess thought orange chocolate was weird.

More scenes past until she ran in on Becker changing his shirt. Maybe it was probably just her subconscious wanting to see Becker's abs. In the dream they were damn good although, that could just be her hopeful imagination. He was injured and in a great deal of pain. She went to go help him but accidentally bumped his leg causing him to wince in pain. Déjà vu. Besides the pain, he also seamed upset and just all round sad. She attempted to cheer him up although all she got in return was one of his stares, full of emotion none on which Jess could put a proper name too. It made her heart skip a beat before that scene faded and more followed.

She was bringing him food to his car. She fell asleep on his shoulder and was awoken by him having to leave. Shortly after he left she followed and saw him trapped. Then she disarmed a bomb of all things, her imagination was truly running wild. He jumped, she cut a wire, the bomb was disarmed and she ran into his arms. Then the dream faded again.

The next part she remembered had no images she could remember just Becker voice softly calling her name and then something brushed the top of her head.

After that she woke to find it was almost midnight and should probably get some sleep in a proper bed. Jess met Becker in the kitchen as he was making a late night dinner. He was smiling. He looked good when he smiled, really good.

Okay, that was it. She was doomed. So what, she liked him it wasn't anything for her to get in a fuss about. There was a very slim chance that he actually liked her back.

She tried not to let his take over her thoughts too much. It was relatively easy to push to the back of her mind Matt hounding her for the gig plan and all that. By the time they announced the master plan to the group, Jess had managed to push Becker aside momentarily until Matt said he'd be on the operative team. She couldn't help but worry.

_Will he be okay? Of course he will, we're talking about Becker here. Jess stop worrying._

Jess, wasn't the only one worried. She caught Becker pacing several times threatening to ware a hole in the floor. She tried to comfort him although she didn't know if she was successful or not. Either way, it was an excuse to hold his hand.

Abby and Conner were concerning her too. Abby had seamed a little out of it recently. She had a bit of a stomach flu right after she got over her cough and has been spaced out for the past few days. Conner – known to be absolutely oblivious to the female psyche – even noticed something was up. After some last minute change of plans, Conner was sent on the away team as well which was not Matt's original plan. Abby didn't seam so thrilled and it wasn't just jealously. Usually Abby liked to be on 'the front lines' but she specifically asked not to be. Something was up.

Eavesdropping over the intercom, she heard Conner talking about it to the guys who didn't seam to be listening to intently.

_Becker…No, not again! Focus Jess._

She saw the last security guard leave what they called 'the hot spot' and switch to a different round on the CCTV.

"And we've got action." She said turning on her Bluetooth proper.

"Peppy as always I hear." Matt's voice responded.

"Oh, you know how gig get me all excited."

"Good to know you're on your A-game tonight."

She chuckled, "when aren't I?"

"Let's roll."

Everything when according to plan although, once Conner got to the security box he was supposed to deactivate, he was taking his time.

"How's it going?" Abby asked from behind Jess making her jump.

"Fine so far, although Conner's being slow."

Abby leaned into Jess' earpiece and yelled, "Hurry up Conn!"

"Bar all closed up Abby?" Matt asked.

Jess assumed she could hear as she replied, "yep, just came down. Conn, you're taking forever."

"I'm going as fast as I can!" he said frustrated, "Almost, there. Okay, you're safe."

"Thanks Conner." Jess smiled.

"Thanks Jess."

"Good luck you guys."

"Thanks Jess." Becker whispered. He was nervous, she could tell. _Becker. No Jess, not the time to daydream._

"Here," Matt's voice interrupted her thought, "okay Jess, it's time to work your magic."

She turned to look at the screen to her left which was now running the information on the safe deposit box Matt was scanning to find the electronic code.

"Just getting the information now." she chimed.

Suddenly the streaming stopped.

"Matt, are you sure you're keeping the button down." Jess spoke into her earpiece, "The streaming has stopped."

Silence.

"Matt? Becker?" _Becker?_

"What's wrong?" Abby asked suddenly at her side, stopping her pacing.

"I can't get through to Matt or Becker."

_Oh God isn't this great! Half way through the gig everything going to hell. So much for having a slight case of his guy liking you as it looks like you just lost communications. _

"Conner?" Abby seamed almost frightful if that was possible.

"I'm still here." Abby sighed with relief, "Hey guys. The vault door just shut."

"That's probably why their signals got cut off." Jess explained, "Conner I need you to reopen the door." _Becker. _

"Hmm, about that."

"Conner."

"I wasn't expecting having to reopen the door. I don't know if I can."

"Conner, it's not the time for 'ifs.'" Jess was becoming frantic. _Becker._

"I'm serious. The way I rewired it I'm not sure if it's going to work."

"Conner we need to get them out, we've only got ten minutes left!"

"Ten minutes?" Conner and Abby were simultaneous.

"I thought we didn't have that tight a timeline." Abby said.

"We didn't think we'd run into this problem." It was true. The door re-closing wasn't one of Jess' variables. _Stupid, stupid Jess! I should have thought of this!_ "Conner you need to try. In ten minutes the feed on the security camera swap and everyone will catch Becker and Matt in the act with you as their accomplice!"

"I'm going." Conner gritted through his teeth.

A few moments later Abby added, "Conn, I love you."

"I know," he sighed obviously stressed out. Abby was leaning so close to Jess that she could hear Conner through her Bluetooth. "Why do you have to tell me that now?" _Becker…_

Before Abby could answer, Conner gasped.

"What happened?" Jess asked.

"There!"

"Jess? Jess?" Thank god it was Becker's voice.

"I'm here." She said sighing, "You guys alright?"

"We're fine. You gave us a little scare back there." _No kidding._

"The feeling's mutual. Matt, continue scanning the box information."

"Already on it," he said, "nice to have you back."

"Same to you."

{*}{*}{*}

Abby's words to Conner echoed in Jess' mind. _"I love you."_

If Becker were to be in Conner circumstance what would he have said? Would he say anything at all? What would she say? Abby's words continued to loop in her head.

_"I love you."_

_ …_

Oh God. Did she love him? No, she couldn't. She'd only know him for like, what, a month? He was still practically a stranger, barely a coworker, and she was still afraid to call him a friend. Sure he was attractive – very much so – and she liked him but _love_ him? Now that was farfetched!

_"I love you."_

_ …_

**A/N: I tried to tie in this AU with the actually Primeval universe through Jess' dreams although I don't know if I was successful or not (most likely an epic fail but oh well). Next chapter goes back to Becker's POV (I thought Jess' thought's would be interesting and hopefully you found them too be). Thank you for reading and for all you reviews! They make my day :)**** Next Chapter will be up (hopefully) soon! **_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Back to Becker's POV. It's to moment you've all be waiting for!**

**Chapter 9**

Becker, Matt, and Conner drove into the back alleyway of The ARC just before four that morning. The crisis of the evening had been successfully avoided and, while he should be dead on his feet, Becker could have run a marathon.

Matt triple checked his pocket to make sure he still had the goods from their gig. He did of course, but when one is carrying around about 50 uncut diamonds in their jacket one tends to do so.

"Here," Matt pulled out two of the diamonds and handed one to both Becker and Conner, "think of it as a little extra."

"Thanks mate." Conner said taking his and slipping it into his pocket as if it was a normal occurrence.

"Are you sure?" Becker questioned.

"I've got plenty more where this came from, I insist."

Becker carefully picked up the stone from Matt's hand, "Thank you."

They all got out of the car, Conner from the back carrying several pieces of equipment. Entering through the back door of the bar, they were greeted by Jess and Abby impatiently waiting for them.

"How does it feel to be a billionaire?" Matt asked upon entering a smile stretching across his face.

"Matt!" Jess squealed almost jumping on the spot, "Becker!"

"Conner!" Abby yelled stomping over to Conner who was precariously locking the door behind him.

"Hey Ab-" Before he could finish Abby smacked him, hard, across the face.

In a mixture of pain and shock, Conner dropped what he was carrying and yelped as it fell on his foot. A hand on his face where Abby hit him, the other waving around wildly trying to maintain his balance as he waved his injured foot in the air, was a rather strange sight. If Abby wasn't furious, it would have been hilarious.

"Oww! Abby what was that? Ophf!"

Abby pulled he into a giant hug. The very confused Conner halted his flailing arms and cupped her face in his hands.

"Abby? What's wrong?"

"Do you know what could have happened tonight?"

Conner just gapped trying to find the right words before Abby continued, "You could have been caught. You could have been arrested, forced to spend you life in prison."

"I wasn't caught. No one was, were all here, we're fine. Abby, are you crying?"

Abby. Crying. Those two words just didn't seam to fit together.

"What would have happen if you were? I'd never see you again. You'd never know…never meet…" her voice trailed off.

"Meet who?"

"Conner," she swallowed before saying, "I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" He said in disbelief

She nodded.

"You're pregnant. It's" he finished his sentence with several hand jesters to himself.

"Of course it's yours stupid. Who else would it be?"

"I'm going to be a father. A dad. We're having a baby!"

Conner kissed Abby and pulled back with the largest grin on his face.

"Congratulations!" Matt said patting Conner on the back as he pulled Abby in for a bear hug.

"Congrads!" Becker nodded.

"Abby! Why didn't you tell me?" Jess seamed quiet shocked although was obviously still happy for them.

"I'm sorry Jess," Abby detached herself from the overjoyed Conner, "I was so scared. I didn't know what to do when I found out. I'd never thought of having kids before, I didn't now what you'd think."

"Abby, I've never been happier in my life! The love of my life is having my child. There's a mini Conner or mini Abby in there. A little Conner Temple Jr. or Abby…" he stopped mid sentence.

"Oh no," Abby took his pause to be a bad thing.

"No, no, no," Conner said defensively, "It's not a bad thing it's just."

Conner knelt down and fished for something in his pocket. He pulled out the diamond that Matt had just given him a few moments ago. Once Abby realized what he was holding and what he was about to do she gasped.

"I know it's still uncut and, well, not really a ring yet but here goes." He cleared his throat, "Abby, I know we're supposed to marry first an then have kids but when has our life been normal." Abby chuckled and Conner continued, "I love you. I always have and I always will. I'm not going anywhere and I promise I'll never be arrested because I will never leave you or our child, ever. Abby, will you marry me?"

Abby clasped her hands over her mouth before saying, "Yes. Yes!" And the happy couple was kissing again.

Jess sighed smiling, her romantic feminine side literally glowing. Matt chuckled.

"If I keep saying 'Congratulations' it's going to loss all meaning." Matt said jokingly.

"Face it man, you're just jealous." Becker laughed, "You just know he's getting something special tonight, or should I say this morning?"

"You mean all day," Conner grinned as they finally broke their kiss.

"Congratulations to you both!" Jess squealed as Abby took Conner's hand and lead him upstairs to their flat. Instead of watching Conner's overjoyed face, Becker was looking at Jess who, while happy for the couple, was showing a slightly different emotion on her face.

Becker had no idea what it was. He'd never been empathetic, more like an emotional retard. Maybe he was just imagining it or maybe he just wanted to see a little something more in Jess' expression.

{*}{*}{*}

About an hour later, Becker had tried to get to sleep but found he couldn't. Giving up entirely, he got out of bed and decided to get something to eat. To his surprise, Jess was in the kitchen probably having the same issue Becker was having.

"Can't sleep either?" he asked startling her.

"Yeah, it was close for a while there." She said sipping her cup of tea.

"We're probably not the only ones. I bet Conner and Abby won't be sleeping for a while."

They both chuckled.

"I bet Matt's the only one of us able to get some shut eye." Jess added, "Nothing seams to effect him."

"He left shortly after we got back, he probably went home."

"Do you find it strange that he's never around?" Jess asked, "We all live here, I still not sure why he insists on living somewhere else?"

"Maybe he's got a girlfriend?" Becker suggested although he couldn't picture it.

Jess gave him a look that let him know she agreed, "Matt having a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I can't see it either."

They paused.

It was a horribly awkward pause. They both opened their mouths to speak at the same time but humbly closed them when they noticed to other was going to talk.

"You first," Becker insisted.

Jess took a deep breath before starting, "I was just going to say I'm glade you're all right."

"I was just going to thank you for making sure we were."

Jess laughed shaking her head; "You should be thanking Conner for being able to reopen the door. I was useless."

"Useless? Without you we would have never had a chance of pulling this off in the first place."

"It could have easily been Abby at the controls; she basically lead Conner through reopening the vault door. Nothing would have changed if I wasn't here."

"I wouldn't be here either."

Jess faltered.

"If you hadn't persuaded Matt to even think of taken me hostage or letting me stay as part of the team, I would have been ditched in an alleyway covered in booze and would have lost my job, my reputation, and most likely been thrown in jail. I wouldn't be here without you and I defiantly wouldn't have survived being stuck in this hellhole of a basement if you weren't here to keep me sane. I returned from Iraq empty. After joining this I started to laugh again, I hadn't laughed since my return until I met you. Jess, I…"

Becker stumbled to find his last words as he turned to look Jess in the eyes. He stopped as he saw her blue eyes welling with tears with a dazzling smile on her face. Becker didn't need words to make his point clear. He leaned over and, cupping the side of her face with his hands, did what he'd wanted to do since the moment he saw her. He kissed her, passionately.

He could feel her smile grow as she flung her arms around him and kissed him back. Becker moved one hand to the small of her back pulling her closer and weaved the other into her hair. When they finally pulled away, Jess was all smiles and flushed a deep pink.

"You two better get into this thing fast. I don't want to plan two weddings, it be much easier for me to just marry you both at the same time."

Startled, Becker and Jess turned to see Matt standing on the stairs.

"I thought you went home?" Becker asked acutely aware that he was blushing.

"I was planning on saying 'I'm back' before I caught you two snogging."

They both smiled.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone then," Matt said awkwardly, "I've got to go pay the rent anyway. I wonder if Lester's awake yet?" He mused aloud as he exited upstairs.

"We'll keep the wedding thing in mind." Jess called after him giggling. Becker rose an eyebrow grinning.

"Really now?"

Jess blushed, "Sorry, I guess that's taking it a little too far for now. Really, really far. I mean we aren't even technically dating yet are we? Or are we? Does kissing mean we're dating now? If you were to ask I'd say yes."

Becker laughed before leaning down and kissing her again. She defiantly got the message.

**A/N: I hope the whole Abby/Conner Pregnancy/Proposal thing wasn't too overly cheesy. (I personally love their little side story and tried to drop hints about it throughout but I also love cheesy fluff so...) ****Ahh! I love Jecker! ****I have one more chapter planned after this although I'm willing to continue on making it a relationship fic if I have enough supporters (that means you. Yes, you. I know you're reading this don't pretend you're not.) Thank you again for reading and (hopefully) reviewing. Next chapter will be up ASAP. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm so SOOOO sorry for taking so long with the update, school decided to eat my life and devourer all my spare time for dessert. Thank you nikiriki5273 for pointing out my mistake. Connor is spelled with an 'or' not 'er'. *Bangs head against the wall* It's fixed in this chapter and will from now on. Without further ado...**

**Chapter 10**

Abby, finally emerging from her bedroom, closed the bar that evening to hold a 'private event' also known as their traditional post-gig party. As Jess had told Becker earlier that day, this was a formal event. Mainly this was due to Abby and Jess wanting an excuse to wear fancy dresses and shoes so the guys played along. Becker was attempting to tie his tie but failing horribly.

"Here," the all to familiar voice behind him said, "let me help you."

He turned around to see Jess, as he had thought. What Becker didn't anticipate was how gorgeous she looked. She was wearing a bubblegum pink cocktail dress, strapless, with a skirt that almost fell in waves above her knees. As always, she was wearing a flamboyant pair of shoes and had curled her hair slightly for the occasion.

"You look…" Becker could quite finish his sentence at first, "amazing."

"And you're dashingly handsome as always. There!" She said finishing with his tie. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. Becker couldn't help but do the same.

Then, rather unexpectedly, she grabbed his tie and pulled him into a kiss not that Becker complained. As the kiss deepened, he snaked his arms around her petit waste and pulled her closer. When there lips finally parted, Becker could only chuckle.

"I'm really starting to like this dating thing."

Jess laughed and quickly pecked him on the check before saying, "I'd love to stay here all day but I think we've got a party to go to."

Becker sighed releasing Jess from his arms. Jess grabbed one of his hands and dragged him upstairs.

{*}{*}{*}

"Where's Matt?" Connor asked after Jess and Becker had gotten their drinks.

"That's a question people have been asking for years yet still no one knows the answer." Abby commented taking a sip of her Virgin Mary.

"That man has a secret agenda I tell you." Connor said rather seriously, "For all we know he could be part of the Irish Mafia and is just using us to do his dirty work."

"As long as he pays the rent I don't care who he is or what he does." Lester added, Becker was surprised he at first he was even here at all.

Jess laughed, "He said something about picking up something before coming back."

"Not something but rather someone," Becker said pointing to the door that Matt opened for what must have been his date.

Becker had to admit; he knew how to pick them. She was almost as beautiful as Jess (although, Becker was rather bias on that subject) with long wavy brown hair wearing a tight, strapless, black dress with heels that threatened Matt's height.

"Look who finally decided to show?" Abby teased. Matt ignored her and continued to look incredibly nervous.

"This is my girlfriend, Emily." He said, reaching out to hold her hand as she waved nervously with the other. "Emily, this is Connor, our resident geek."

"Nice to meet you." Connor reached out his hand while giving her the wide-eyed-wow-you-are-hot look. Abby also must have caught on and she slapped his wrist and, from the echo it made, rather painfully.

"Oww," he wined cowering under Abby's menacing stare.

"And that's Abby, his fiancé. She's also pregnant." Matt continued and Emily nodded now understanding the sudden slap.

"Congratulations." Emily said. She was surprisingly shy, not just the normal shy one gets when they meet new people, but the almost socially awkward kind. Becker didn't peg Matt to fancy that kind of girl. The fact he even had a girl was rather unbelievable in itself.

"Thank you." Abby smiled sweetly before staring angrily back at Connor.

"And this is Lester the disgruntled landlord." Matt added.

"Pleasure," Emily said shaking his hand.

"Matt is this another one of your gooiness?" Lester rolled his eyes.

Matt ignored him and continued, "This is our lovely Jess."

"I'm so glade to meet you!" She squealed cutting Matt off and leaping out of her seat at the bar and giving Emily a hug much to her confusion, "I always wondered if Matt ever had a girlfriend hidden away somewhere although I never thought he actually did. Anyway, sorry, I'm rambling a bit aren't I? I do that sometimes."

"Thank you Jess," Matt continued looking over at Becker, "And this is Becker."

Becker nodded at Emily and she slightly smiled in response before Matt added, "Jess' boyfriend."

Connor and Abby's jaws dropped. Evidently Matt – or Jess – hadn't told them what he'd seen that morning. Lester sighed and took a large gulp of whatever highly alcoholic drink he had (whatever it was, it defiantly was a lot stronger than beer). Connor continued gapping while Abby was able to recover slightly for the initial shock.

"Finally!" she yelled.

Jess blushed and bit her lip – which was adorable – while Becker tried to maintain his poker face but failed and ended up smiling like an idiot. Poor Emily just remained confused.

"It's a long story." Matt whispered to Emily who merely nodded and looked up at him. They both smiled as Matt squeezed her hand that he was still holding. From what little he knew about Matt and Emily – basically that they were both fairly quiet and reserved people – they made a rather cute couple. Becker knew Jess thought the same as her toes curled slightly in excitement the same way the do when she is watching a romantic comedy.

"Look everyone's paired up!" Jess beamed, "Lester, all we need to do is get you a date."

Lester scoffed, "I already have one vicious ex-wife. That's enough relationship for two lifetimes." Everyone laughed, even Lester.

"Now," Matt looked at everyone as he said this is his serious manor, "I told Emily that you'd all be on your best behavior and wouldn't scare her off and you all better be true to that. Connor, this especially means you."

"Hey!"

"Don't worry," Abby laughed, "I'll make sure he's on his leash. Anything to drink?"

{*}{*}{*}

It was well past midnight when Matt and Emily took a cab home (whose home exactly Becker wasn't quiet sure but he was positive that the cab wouldn't be making two stops) and Abby and Connor decided to call it a night. Lester had long since gone to bed and had threatened to increase the rent if we didn't keep it down. Becker and Jess were the only two left at the bar still laughing away both a little more than tipsy.

"That's hilarious!" Jess giggled.

"Oh come on!" Becker attempted to defend what little pride he had left, "if you're going to laugh at it at least be original."

"But…but…Hilary…" and Jess was lost in another fit of giggles.

"Fine, better you get it all out at once."

"I'm sorry," Jess tried to calm herself but was still visibly shaking with laughter, "I had thought of many possible names but Hilary…was not one of them."

"Yeah that's what everyone says."

"If you want me too I'll still call you Becker."

"Please," he begged, "If Connor finds out I'll never live it down."

"Don't worry," she kissed him quickly before pulling away and adding, "I'll keep it for the bedroom."

Becker grinned, "bedroom you say?"

"Hold your horses, we've had a few too many drinks to do that tonight."

"Besides," Becker added his brain kicking in, "I want to do this right, we should take things slow."

"That sounds great." Jess smiled before kissing him again, a much longer, deeper kiss than the last.

"Speaking of bed," Jess said, pulling away.

"Tired?"

"Very."

Becker kissed her again before saying; "I'll see you tomorrow."

They both got up and walked to their respective staircases, Becker's to the basement and Jess' to the flats upstairs.

"Good night Hilary." Jess giggled. Becker merely sighed.

"Good night Jess."

**A/N: I'm at a little bit of a stand off point. I could continue this fic or start another one (if my school work decides it wants to be nice and behave itself and by behave itself I mean disappear). If I get a lot of reviews then I shall continue and if not I shall shelve this for the mean time and possibly come back to it later. So, if you like it and would like more, please press the small blue link below and make my day :) **

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed in the past and thank you all for reading! **


End file.
